Palabras
by KateJAzee
Summary: Solo necesito una palabra, solo una para hacer que la sonrisa, la alegría y la paciencia de aquel sujeto se fuera por unos momentos…pero no se arrepentía Kazemaru&Endou y mencion de muchas mas. Yaoi CAPITULO 5 ARRIBA!
1. Idiota

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes pertenece a Level-5.**

**Se aceptan Criticas constructivas**

**Gracias**

**Enjoy**

**Palabras**

Solo necesito una palabra, solo una para hacer que la sonrisa, la alegría y la paciencia de aquel sujeto se fuera por unos momentos…pero no se arrepentía

"**Idiota"**

-¿Sabes que todos esos niños te siguen por tu siempre actitud positiva?- sus ojos almendra miraban a el castaño a su lado, que le miraba con una hermosa sonrisa

-No veo que es lo que tiene de malo Kazemaru- su simple voz llenaba el aire de optimismo, incluso el otro sonrió al escucharle- lo que este mundo necesita es algo de luz, la oscuridad es algo grande y el día dura más horas, es una completa contradicción, ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan profundas a veces?- Se suponía que estaba molesto con él, pero era muy difícil hacerlo

-Solo salen de mi boca- se levantó a mirar el sol caer

-sigo molesto contigo ¿sabes?- declaro el de cabellos largos- y tus poderes de contentación no funcionan conmigo siempre-

-¿es esa una palabra real?- cuestiono divertido el portero

-¿desde cuándo sabes que palabras existen y cuáles no?-

-alguien parece estar muy a la ofensiva hoy, que pasa Ichirouta, creí que eras defensa-

-no todo se relaciona con el futbol ¿sabes?- su enojo crecía, ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan desinteresado?

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Sí! Nosotros estamos aquí, se supone por amor, y tu todo es el futbol-

-Por él te conocí no?

-Bueno si, pero se supone que recuerde que día es hoy!-

-Hoy?- el chico se quedó pensando- Hoy es martes según tengo entendido-

-como sea, no perturbare tu pequeño cerebro con eso-

-pequeño?- el susurro en forma de burla llego, de nuevo no tomo la ofensa- ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Endou…olvídalo-

-anda dime, ¿Qué tienes?-

-es que si te digo…no sé, me sentiré mejor, pero no se- pensó que si le decía, por su desinterés tal vez no le importaría

-si no me dices le diré a Gouenji lo que le hiciste a su departamento-

-ah! Endou déjame con eso, y veamos el puto sol!-

-esa boquita cariño-

-Endou, deja ya- Kazemaru suspiro pesadamente- es que me impresiona lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser…-

El silencio se hizo presente, por un buen rato

-Te impresiona lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser- Kazemaru levanto la mirada por el tono con que su pareja repitió aquello- wow, te diré algo curioso Kazemaru- ¿su voz estaba quebrada?

-Endou?- se levantó a su lado el castaño se giró y el peli azul observo con horror, esos orbes que siempre tenían alegría, paz, tranquilidad que es lo mismo, pero para el no, tolerancia y confianza, al borde de dejar salir agua salada en forma de gotas

-Eras la única persona que nunca me había dicho así- Endou se volteó comenzando su carrera a la fuga, Kazemaru ni siquiera pudo moverse de su lugar

"_La única persona que nunca le había dicho así"_

Una persona sabia dijo una vez:

"La sinceridad es buena cuando la diriges correctamente, la impudencia puede confundirse muy fácil con ella"

Si creen que debería continuarla o dejarla solo así desidme

Gracias

(:


	2. Entiende

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, y bueno, les dejo el capítulo dos**

**Recuerden, Inazuma Eleven solo le pertenece a Level-5 **

**Advertencia: Mal lenguaje cortesía de nuestro adorador de Plátanos y Pingüinos**

**Enjoy**

Capítulo 2 Entiende

Endou Corrió sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera sabía que era en realidad lo que sentía, pero le dolía y solo conocía a una persona que sería capaz de decirle que tenía, así que corrió hasta aquel edificio donde su mejor amigo vivía, subió, era un lugar casi tan elegante como el sujeto que se hospedaba ahí, toco el timbre del departamento al estar frente, la puerta se abrió lentamente

-¿Endou? ¿Qué haces aquí?- El sujeto frente a él le miro con su mirada escarlata preocupado

-es que yo…el…dijo- ni siquiera sabía que decía, entonces endou miro al otro que le miraba impresionado

-pasa…tranquilo- El castaño le permitió entrar, Endou entro limpiando las lágrimas que paseaban por su mejilla, el dueño del departamento le ofreció algo de tomar, pero el de la banda se negó-Bueno, cuéntame, que te perturba tanto-

-Kazemaru, él me dijo Idiota- sus palabras salían dolidas y en un hilo de voz, Kidou no tardo en entender en dolor de su amigo, sonrió un poco- no encuentro que es gracioso-

-Nada lo es Endou, pero sin que te ofenda, Kazemaru se había tardado ya-

-¡¿Quieres decir que debería estar feliz porque me insulto de esa manera?!- Grito algo molesto

-No precisamente, me refería a que no le des tanta importancia, Kazemaru no es quien nunca te ha dicho idiota- le recordó el castaño de rastas

-Kazemaru es el único, incluso tú me lo has dicho-

-¿Dije yo que no? Me refiero a Shuuya- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, una puerta se escucho

-¿Que es todo ese alboroto Yuu…iré a cambiarme- Endou solo pudo escucharle, pero suponía de quien se trataba, así que sonrió levemente

-Pero Gouenji es diferente, él me dice de otra manera que lo soy-

-Endou, querido Endou, solo tranquilo, se disculpara, ya lo veras- dijo sabiamente- "Aquel que tiene el poder de perdonar es quien fue herido, y solo perdonara a quien lo siente"- cito el chico cerrando los ojos

-Octavio Paz- Dijo otro apareciendo, Kidou sonrió, y Endou sonrió un poco al ver al castaño de peño largo y ojos añil- ¿Qué paso?-

-Kazemaru le dijo idiota-Endou regaño a Kidou con la mirada, pero cada vez que veía esos rojos ojos no podía hacer nada, eran tan raros de ver que te perdías en la hermosa vista

-Que se joda Endou, tu solo sigue con tu vida, no tienes por qué enojarte o sentirte, el idiota es el- dijo el número 8 de la selección japonesa

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- pregunto algo curioso

-Cada vez que Yuto lo caga conmigo, busca como solucionarlo, y es igual viceversa antes de que me reclames- Kidou se rio por ello- Duele, es cierto, pero estas cosas se solucionan rápido, y si no, pues que se joda-

-¿Quieres que me espere a que se disculpe?-

-¿Qué pinche Hueva, por lo menos a mí me da pereza esperar, yo voy con este imbécil y le digo que me debe una disculpa?- Dijo el que estaba de pie, se acercó a una mesa que tenía wiski y algunos vasos, se sirvió un poco- pero, ese soy yo, tu piensa mejor que hacer

-No entendí entonces- dijo derrotado

-Primero, deja de llorar- aconsejo Kidou, limpiando las lágrimas de su amigo

-¿Vives con Ichirouta verdad?- cuestiono el que bebía, Endou asintió- Quédate y a ver como se le carcome la conciencia al hijo de su…-

-FUDOU AKIO!-regaño Kidou

-Japonesa Madre…-

-Nada más quiero- dijo el de ojos rubíes- Fudou tiene algo de razón en eso, si sigues así mejor quédate, no te preocupes, la invitación extra esta libre-

-y mañana me toca el desayuno, vaya suerte la tuya- dijo Fudou dándose la vuelta-por qué este inconspicuo(*) no sabe ni hervir agua, está igual o peor que Raimon- Endou se rio por la referencia del creador de jugadas- ¡ahí está la sonrisa más bonita del equipo japonés!- dijo triunfante

-Gracias- dijo algo chiveado por el alago

-como sea, y aun con que se hallan burlado de mí, está bien, soy consciente de eso, pero, ya hay que dormir porque tengo que ir a trabajar- Kidou se levanto

-Endou- El mencionado miro al que le llamo- **Entiende** que también pudo haber sido tu culpa la reacción de Ichirouta, probablemente no lo recuerdas, pero hoy cumples 11 años de conocerlo, anda vamos a dormir- Fudou se fue, paso a un lado de Kidou dándole un beso

-Entiendo…-Endou fue guiado por Kidou a la habitación de huéspedes, donde se dispuso a dormir pensando en eso último que Fudou le había dicho, porque tenía razón el peli largo, él no lo recordaba

"_El hombre es casi puro pensamiento, por eso las palabras hieren más que un golpe y matan más rápido que una bala"_

_P. Hernández_

(*) Inconspicuo Biene de Conspicuo que es: Aquel con grandes dotes, personas inteligente y con habilidades, al agregarle el IN es lo contrario. Es como decir "Idiota" muy correcta o distinguidamente.

Gracias por leer y acepto críticas y comentarios (:

Kate Fuera


	3. Que

**Por fin escribí el tercer capitulo**

**Inazuma Eleven es completamente propiedad de Level 5, solo él podría hacerle eso a la gran historia que comenzó.**

**Advertencia de mal lenguaje**

**Enjoy**

"Que"

Cuando Kazemaru llego a casa, y Endou no estaba se aterrorizo y llamo a la primer persona que llego a su cabeza, que aunque no debió haber sido su primer opción, lo fue, y ahí estaba el pobre de Midorikawa contestando el teléfono a esas horas de la noche

-Que jodidos quieres Kazemaru? Si solo quieres molestar, metete el celular por el culo-

-No encuentro a Endou-

-¿Y?-

-MIDORIKAWA!-

-bueno, deja le pregunto a Hiroto si no se lo metió en el bolsillo-

-no juegues!-

-permítame un momento por favor- Kazemaru escucho atentamente lo que pasaba en la otra línea- Oye, Kiyama…Kiyama!Kiyama! Kiyama!Kiyama!Kiyama!Kiyama!Kiyama!Kiyama!-

-**QUE!-**

-No tienes de casualidad a Endou metido en el bolsillo-

-No, pero sabes que, si buscas en el cajón de mi escritorio chance lo encuentres- bromeo con flojera el pelirrojo

-Midorikawa, dile a Hiroto, que es enserio- dijo ya molesto el ojiambar

-Señor Kiyama dice el señor Kazemaru que habla enserio-

-comunícamelo-

-Permítame un momento, enseguida lo comunico con él- Kazemaru comenzó a irritarse por su actuación de oficina

- ¿**QUÉ** paso Kazemaru?- el pelirrojo recibió el teléfono

-Es que Endou no aparece, y me preocupa, discutimos un poco-

-¿discutiste con Endo? Wow, debió ser difícil, ¿le llamaste a su móvil?-

-si, como 20 veces, y no me contesta-

-¿llamaste a Gouenji o Kidou?-

-Gouenji está en China, y no, no eh llamado a Kidou-

-Llámale, a lo mejor él sabe algo, igual llama a Gouenji por si acaso-

-Gracias Kiyama- colgaron

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Midorikawa a el otro, se acomodó sobre él para volver a dormir

-Kazemaru-kun, discutió con Endou-kun, ya se arreglara- El de ojos jades le abrazo y ambos volvieron a su sueño.

Kazemaru llamo primero a Gouenji, al parecer era el día de no dar ni una para Kazemaru

-¿Kazemaru?¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-era la voz de Goenji, quien se escuchaba demasiado despierto para la hora que era

-Hola Gouenji, perdón por molestarte, ¿de casualidad no has hablado con Endou?-

-No, para nada ¿sucede algo?-

-no, nada- Preocupar a Gouenji no sería bueno, ese sujeto era capas de regresar, y Kazemaru no quería arruinar la oportunidad de su amigo- perdona, buenas noches-

-buenas noches…salúdame a todos-

-lo hare-

Solo quedaba Kidou, llamo rápidamente el teléfono del departamento

-Hola, estas llamando a Yuuto-

-y Akio-

-Kidou, cuando escuches el tono descríbenos tu mensaje-

-tal vez te regresemos la llamada, pero ¿Por qué no mejor dejas de molestar?-

-AKIO! Bueno, intentare ponerme en contacto contigo-

-Kidou, soy Kazemaru, necesito hablar contigo-

-Fudou al habla, ¿Qué quieres Kazemaru, se te perdió alguien?-

-Endou de hecho-

-Qué pena, cuida más a los perros amigo-

-Endou no es un perro Fudou-

-cierto, es un IDIOTA, no?-

-¿Dónde está?-

-Ven mañana y hablamos-

Bueno dedicado a Deicchi! Te amo! Gracias (:

Acepto críticas y comentarios gracias


	4. Te

Como algunas saben HOY 22 de agosto de 2013 se cumplen 5 años para esta hermosa y sensual serie.

Por eso…

Tatatan…subí continuación, Los adorrio, si adorrio con una "i" y doble "r"

Queda decir que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, solo Level 5 seria capas de hacer la tontería que hizo con esta historia

Enjoy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

**Capítulo 4**

**TE**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

El día siguiente, ni siquiera dieron las 7 am cuando Kazemaru estaba frente a la puerta del departamento que compartían los creadores de jugadas, toco el timbre dos veces, entonces escucho como alguien gritaba un "ya voy" era Kidou, abrió la puerta, el de rastas ya estaba listo para salir, Kazemaru sonrió nervioso y logro oler un rico aroma en el aire

-Hola Kidou- Kazemaru estaba a punto de hablar pero el mas bajo le detuvo

-pasa- Kidou siguió al de lentes oscuros dentro del departamento, Kazemaru incluso bajo la cabeza, llegaron a la sala, donde dos tazas de café esperaban- Fudou dijo que llegarías temprano, pero me sorprende lo temprano que es, Endou sigue dormido- comento haciendo mención de la razón por la cual su amigo estaba en ese lugar

-Comprendo- Kazemaru tomo la taza en sus manos, y Kidou comenzó a beberla

-Llegas a tiempo, Fudou esta cocinando, aunque, yo me tengo que retirar- comento con una simple sonrisa- Oye Akio! Ya me voy!- Kazemaru levanto la mirada

-Te vas con cuidado cabron- Kidou le hizo una señal de silencio a Kazemaru

-Tal vez llego tarde- comento Kidou al castaño que aun no hacia acto de aparición

-Pues si vas a abrirle las piernas a Sakuma por lo menos usas condón, si tomas te quedas donde estas pendejo- Kazemaru entrecerró los ojos ante lo despreocupado y grosero que podía ser Akio Fudou- Pero antes de que te vallas imbécil ven para aca por que te…prepare almuerzo- Fudou apareció, con; un short corto color blanco, una blusa de tirantes negras, su cabello atado en una coleta al costado y un mandil amarillo,tenua en sus manos un maletín, probablemente de Kidou, función el ceño con fuerza

-Hola Fudou- saludo Kazemaru aun algo nervioso

-Pinche parasito mal parido- dijo aventándole a Kidou su maleta y yéndose otra vez, llego de nuevo sin en mandil y con el cabello, Kidou se rio y se acercó a besarle levemente- sigo molesto- dijo el castaño mas bajo

-como sea, me voy, espero que resuelvan todo, Kaze, Fudou será tu moderador…y hable con Gouenji, el también, así que le llaman- Kidou le dio la mano a Kazemaru- Suerte-

-la nesesitare- Rio Kazemaru, el de ojos añil les observo un momento

-No te voy a esperar despierto, así que vete a buscar a Sakuma si quieres coger- dijo llendose otra vez

-Yo también te amo Akio- Kidou rio y salió del lugar

El silencio se hizo presente, Kazemaru se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, la abrió y Fudou estaba ahí poniendo algunos platos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, sirvió el almuerzo, que consistió en Omellet , jugo de naranja y un plato grande de frutas picadas con yogurt

-¿Sabías que Endou no podía dormir?- Pregunto Fudou sentándose frente a Kazemaru, quien también tomo asiento, Fudou se sentó en Loto sobre la silla, comenzando a comer algunos trozos de plátano con aquel rosado lácteo

-Mientes- Fudou le observo- estudie una licenciatura en psicología Fudou-

-La cual no te sirvió para comprender a personas como Gouenji, Afuro, yo…incluso a Endou- el ataque de Fudou dio resultado, Kazemaru bajo la guardia- ¿Sabes por que personas como Kidou están con personas como yo?-

-Porque su forma de ser, pero muy diferente, piensan de maneras diferentes llegando al mismo resultado, procesan las cosas de formas contrarias pero al final procesan lo mismo o complementan la información mutuamente- dijo Kazemaru confiando en lo que decía

-¿**TE **comiste una enciclopedia o algo así?- pregunto el otro tomando su jugo

-No, pero tengo una licenciatura en psicología, conozco el comportamiento-

-¿El comportamiento dice que debes estar con Endou? Tu y Endou piensan de maneras distintas, pero no llegan al mismo resultado, el ve el lado mas brilloso de las cosas y si no son así las pinta de colores hermosos y tu miras la realidad en ellas, sin hacer mas nada- Fudou no miraba a Kazemaru, pero hablaba tan suavemente que Kazemaru podía jurar que Fudou estaba entrando en él-¿debes o no estar con Endou? Y ¿porque?- ahora le miro, con esos ojos verdes que querían devorar a los almendras

-No…-Kazemaru entristeció- somos totalmente diferentes, y aunque todo apunta a que los opuestos se atraen, es una tontería de estableció, pues bien, al no llegar a nada no se tiene nada- dijo algo triste

-No debiste estudiar Psicología- Subió su mirada al otro- una mente tan pequeña como la tuya, no debía meterse esas cosas- Fudou se levantó- despertare a Endou, pero, te contestare la primera pregunta- Kazemaru le miro- Porque solo yo o Kidou podemos conocer esa respuesta, Kidou y yo nos complementamos, porque así lo deseamos, mentalizamos cada una de las cosas que existen entre nosotros, y estamos juntos por la simple y sencilla razón de que, Hay química en nosotros, de que yo lo siento y el me siente cuando estamos juntos, podría decir que es porque nos amamos, pero no estoy muy convencido de eso, así que…te dejo- Fudou se fue, dejando a un completamente confundido Kazemaru

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado (:

Acepto críticas y comentarios, que son los que alimentan las ganas de escribir

Yo les mando un abrazo y que vivan mucho la vida

Kate Fuera


	5. Amo

**Hola gente de la comunidad! Bueno aun con mi brazo lesionado creo que puedo escribirles un poco**

**Recuerden: IE no me pertenece y menos GO (Chrono Stone/Galaxy) yo no será capaz de tanto, estas historias son de Level-5 y le duraran mucho tiempo**

**ENJOY**

**Capitulo 5**

**AMO**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

Después de que Fudou se fue, Kazemaru se puso a pensar, en qué le diría a Endou.

-Levanta, que Kazemaru está aquí- la voz de Fudou fue el peor despertador que el portero japonés podía desear, y más por lo que había dicho

-no quiero-

-no te estoy preguntando, anda que hay que llamar a Gouenji- Fudou le pateo una costilla, Endou callo de la cama en seco- venga hice Omellet-

-Vale- Endou se levantó a regaña dientes salto un poco, lavo su cara y siguió a Fudou con la respiración algo agitada

-Bueno, aquí esta, almorcemos- propuso Fudou sentándose a un lado de Kazemaru y Endou al frente

-Endou…-Cuando Kazemaru estuvo por hablar Endou le interrumpió

-¿Podemos comer primero y hablar después?-pregunto sin mirar a Kazemaru, quien sonrió y asintió, la comida fue muy callada, y algo lenta, cuando hubo terminado Fudou se levantó y se fue a sentar a la sala, donde hiso una llamada, Endou le siguió y se sentó en el asiento de lado, y Kazemaru del otro, quedando Fudou entre ellos en el sofá individual, colgó el teléfono tras poner el altavoz

-Hola- la voz de Gouenji sonaba en el teléfono- soy el abogado de Endou- El mencionado no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que su peli crema amigo había dicho

-comencemos- dijo Fudou sentándose más cómodo

-esto es algo incómodo- dijo Kazemaru algo irritado por el estado de la discusión

-Incomodo tus calzones Kazemaru- la voz algo molesta de Gouenji se escuchó- si no querías una discusión "molesta" debiste pensar antes de abrir tu osico-

-y el mal hablado soy yo- Fudou cruzo sus piernas al decirlo

-Bueno, me disculpo, pero tengo razón, además, Endou di algo-

-No es incómodo- dijo Endou, los 2 presentes le miraron – siempre me ha gustado resolver mis problemas con personas cerca- dijo subiendo sus piernas al sofá de forma fetal

-El problema es que son nuestros asuntos- comento Kazemaru

-En el momento en el que llegue aquí y llamaste a Gouenji, los metiste en el asunto- Los ojos de Endou se levantaron contra los de Kazemaru, en una primera pelea de miras.

Kazemaru, aun con que sabía que era su culpa la situación, no podía permitir que Endou lo hiciera público, sus cosas son solo suyas, así que le miro, frunciendo el entrecejo igual que el arquero, el lugar se tensó un poco, y aquella lucha seguía, sin un ganador

-Siguen siendo nuestros asuntos- aun no apartaba la cara de aquello y hablo

-Sabes que no puedo defenderme de ti solo- dijo endou algo resentido

-creí que eras el mejor portero- se semi burlo Kazemaru

-Creí que el pequeño psicólogo no quería que comparara nuestra relación con el deporte-

Y Endou gano la primera batalla

-¿Ahora si te importa lo que yo quiero?- Fudou solo movía los ojos a ver lo que pasaba

-Como no estoy yo ahí para ver- se escuchó la voz de Gouenji, otros parecían no escucharlos

-Siempre me ha importado-

-AH! Ósea que eras consiente? Entonces porque esta relación parece solo venir en una dirección?-

-No tengo ni la menor idea de qué significa eso!-

-Como la mayoría de las cosas que no son Futbol-

Punto para Kazemaru

-Volviste a insultarme! Estoy casi seguro!- a Fudou le salió una gotita por ese comentario y se escuchó una pequeña risita en el teléfono

-Hay Endou yo te **AMO- **se mofo Gouenji en la línea

-Me alegra que lo ames Gouenji, pero se te olvida que estas para ayudarnos- se molestó Kazemaru

-Oye deja a Gouenji en paz-

-claro defiéndelo-

-Lo defiendo, es de mis mejores amigos, y cállate que si yo le digo afeminado o raro a Midorikawa rápido te me enchilas-

-¿Qué es enchilar?-pregunto Fudou con su primera atribución

-Cuando alguien se enoja- contestaron Gouenji y Endou a la vez

-Comprendo-

-Pues…Pues…Arg! Me estresas!-

-Y ¿tú fuiste el que estudio una licenciatura cariño?-

Punto para Endou

-Estudie el pensamiento de personas, no de animales- Kaze se recargo más molesto

-justo por eso no te entiendes-

Punto para Endou

-Sabes qué, que te den! Yo me entiendo a la perfección a contrario de ti, que no sabes nada sobre ti mismo!-

-Yo me conozco bien- se quejó el chico de ojos cafés- al que no conozco es a ti-

-Pues mucho gusto, soy Kazemaru Ichirouta el imbécil que se enamoró de ti-

-tú no eres imbécil-

-lo sé, a tu lado nadie lo es-

Punto para Kazemaru

-Y tu puta madre Kazemaru, no estas muriendo por ya haberle dicho idiota una vez?-

-CALLATE GOUENJI!- Grito la parejita, hasta Fudou dio un brinco

-De verdad piensas que soy un idiota- Pregunto endou ya más calmado, aun así se levantó, Kazemaru le imito

-no lo creo, lo sé- aseguro, Endou aún le miraba- pero también eres un genio, porque todo con una sonrisa lo arreglas-

-con eso no me animaras…volviste a decirme idiota-

-es que nunca entiendes casi nada y me desespera un poco-

-Si me explicaras, esto sería más divertido para ambos- Endou bajo la guardia un poco sonriendo levemente- creo que sería más entretenido de esa manera- Miro a Kazemaru

-No quiero solo explicarte, quiero que tú también me enseñes-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Muéstrame como debo amarte y entenderte…- Kazemaru se acercó más a Endou

-Dime que se van a besar-

-Gouenji, eres muy bueno arruinando momentos- dijo Kazemaru con una vena marcada en su frente- ¿Fudou?- Kazemaru y Endou observaron al castaño que se cubría la cara mientras temblaba un poco

-Si estas llorando de lo emotivo, DIME CON DETALLES!-

-Gouenji tú no sabes que es callarte verdad?- esta vez fue Endou quien hizo el comentario

-No- contesto el goleador

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- La risa de Fudou inundo toda la sala- Malditos Bipolares Jajajajajaja-

-de hecho esto no está relacionado con la- Endou le hizo una señal a Kazemaru para que se callara

-Perdón- Fudou se secó las lagrimitas de la risa- es que no me esperaba eso, por cierto, Endou gano la batalla de puntos 3 a 2-

Ambos se soltaron una carcajada

-No me gusta estar enojado contigo- dijo Endou con un pequeño puchero

-terminemos lo que Gouenji interrumpió- Kazemaru se acercó, dándole la vuelta a la mesa que se interponía entre ellos, abrazo a Endou por la cintura y esta vez sí lo beso

-**Amo** los finales felices, bueno, los dejo, Toramaru llegara pronto por mí-

-Diviértete- dijo Fudou, ignorando a los otros que seguían compartiendo saliva

-Ni tanto, me traen para todos lados, ya me quiero ir, Chao, cualquier novedad llaman, nos vemos en unos días-

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

**Espero que les allá gustado, la verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo**

**Pero ya casi se acaba la historia **

**(:**

**Les AMO**


End file.
